Et pourtant
by Lied
Summary: L'amour meurt parfois, et l'on y peut rien. Et pourtant... Sanae prend enfin une décision. one-shot, songfic


**Disclaimer :** La série Captain Tsubasa et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Tant mieux, sinon j'aurais déjà assassiné Tsubaka...

Je ne possède pas non plus la chanson Et pourtant, de Charles Aznavour.

Pour cette song-fic, je me suis inspirée de la suite de Captain Tsubasa, Road to 2002, autant du manga que de l'anime, peut-être un peu plus de l'anim. Bien entendu, je distords la réalité... et ne reconnait pas Millenium Dream qui est un espèce d'OVNI imcompréhensible dans la chronologie de la série...

**Genre :** Song-fic, ça on peut en être sûr, après... drama ?

**Et pourtant  
**_- de Charles Aznavour -_

Elle regarde par la fenêtre. Un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres minces qu'elle pince aussitôt après.

Son regard voyage dans le vide, triste et absent.

Elle sait qu'il est temps. Qu'il est venu cet instant où elle n'est plus rien qu'un fardeau, un poids pour celui qu'elle aime...

_Un beau matin je sais que je m'éveillerai  
Différemment de tous les autres jours_

Elle contemple sans vraiment la voir la ville de Barcelone sous le soleil chaud de l'été. Elle se retourne. Plutôt se détourne de la vue. Elle regarde sur la table, la lettre encore inachevée qui attends qu'elle veuille bien la compléter. La radio joue doucement en fond sonore une chanson française.

Elle n'en saisit pas le sens mais la mélodie triste lui convient à cet instant. Elle se sent lasse.

_  
Et mon cœur délivré enfin de notre amour  
Et pourtant, et pourtant_

Tant d'années à l'aimer. Tant d'années à l'idolâtrer, à tout sacrifier, à tout supporter... Elle sait qu'elle l'aime. Elle l'aimera toujours. Mais plus du même amour de la petite fille émerveillée... son coeur a fini par céder sous le poids trop lourd des sacrifices, des dons, de l'abnégation sans réponse de retour.

Peut-être a-t-elle trop donner, pas assez demander... elle sait qu'elle est aussi fautive que lui dans cette affaire.

Mais son coeur reste fidèle, elle l'aime encore.

_  
Sans un remords, sans un regret je partirai  
Droit devant moi sans espoir de retour_

Il y a un billet d'avion sur la commode. A côté, sa valise. Pas très grande, qui contient tout ce qu'elle a d'important. Quasiment rien. Elle en a fait des sacrifices pour le suivre où qu'il aille. Pour pouvoir justifier sa présence près de lui. Si elle est partie le rejoindre, ce n'est pas soutenue par ces parents. Elle a travaillée dur, dans des bars comme serveuse, dans des magasins comme vendeuses... Elle ne se plaint pas. Elle a fait l'école de la vie.

Peut-être c'est pour cela qu'elle ne part que maintenant. Avant, quand le manque de temps ne lui laissait pas la possibilité de penser à elle, à ces désirs réels, ces rêves, elle fermait les yeux et les oreilles à ce sentiment d'abandon qui, jour après jour, avançait en elle...

_  
Loin des yeux loin du cœur j'oublierai pour toujours_

Pourtant, il lui a demandé où elle voulait vivre, c'est vrai. Pourtant il lui a demandé ce qu'elle voulait. Mais elle savait en réalité que si elle ne le laissait pas choisir, il serait malheureux, qu'il dépérirait comme un enfant privé de son bien le plus précieux.

_  
Et ton cœur et tes bras_

Elle frissonne. Elle se blottit dans le grand pull qu'elle lui a emprunté. Une dernière fois, pour garder son odeur, son souvenir, se rappeler sa chaleur, son sourire si brillant, si présent.

Si présent mais pas pour elle, jamais pour elle.

Certains hommes ne peuvent s'empêcher d'avoir des maîtresses. Elle, elle connait la sienne. Il l'a depuis toujours, jalouse, possessive, inquisitrice. " Elle " s'insinuait partout, sous sa peau, ses vêtements, entre eux.

_  
Et ta voix_

Elle les avait rapproché, mais maintenant, sa présence lourde et omnipotente l'éloigne de lui. Elle n'ait pas assez forte pour résister. Ou peut-être pas assez généreuse et magnanime pour accepter sa présence entre eux.

_  
Mon amour_

Mon amour... ces mots-là, elle les connaît. Le langage de l'amour est universel.

Mon amour, son amour... Koibito1. Elle regarde la radio maintenant. Une larme s'échappe de ses yeux. Elle sert les lèvres plus fort.

Elle s'est promis qu'elle ne pleurera pas._  
_  
_Et pourtant, pourtant, je n'aime que toi  
Et pourtant, pourtant, je n'aime que toi  
Et pourtant, pourtant, je n'aime que toi  
Et pourtant_

Elle hait la chanson maintenant. Elle hait les paroles qui touchent son coeur même si les seuls mots qu'elle comprend sont déjà passés.

Tarô les lui avait appris quand il était capitaine de Nankatsu. Quand elle cherchait des mots pour exprimer ses sentiments. Quand il n'y avait pas assez de langues pour chanter cet amour.

Cet amour qui finit maintenant._  
_  
_J'arracherai sans une larme, sans un cri  
Les liens secrets qui déchirent ma peau_

Il était à l'agonie depuis quelques temps déjà. Il se mourrait doucement, comme une flamme qui s'étouffe sous un cloche de verre, peu à peu privée d'oxygène.

Oui, ils se sont mariés. Oui, ils étaient heureux. Ils le sont toujours. Elle pourrait continuer à fermer les yeux. Ignorer le sentiment lancinant d'absence. Faire un enfant pour compenser le vide et le silence.

Mais comment faire ça à un enfant. Comment sacrifier un innocent à la mort d'un amour qui n'a jamais vraiment été destiné à vivre... ou survivre.

Elle sourit doucement. La musique est triste.

La chanson l'envoûte.

Peut-être a-t-elle tort de haïr la ballade.

_  
Me libérant de toi pour trouver le repos  
Et pourtant, et pourtant_

Elle s'assoit devant le papier à moitié blanc, à moitié noir de mots. Elle ne sait pas vraiment comment lui expliquer qu'elle part. Ce n'est pas facile. Encore moins de le faire par courrier mais elle sait que rien n'arrivera si elle ne se décide pas. Elle ne peut pas le lui dire en face.

Elle a cherché les mots. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle cherche les mots. Mais chaque fois que ces yeux noirs plongent dans l'onix des siens, les mots meurent, toutes les phrases préparées, tous les discours réfléchis à l'avance s'évaporent.

Comment dire sa peine, sa douleur, son désir de fuir à des yeux qui étincellent de joie mais ne vous voient pas.

" Elle " est toujours là, entre eux, même dans ces moments-là.

_  
Je marcherai vers d'autres cieux, d'autres pays  
En oubliant ta cruelle froideur_

Elle ferme l'enveloppe et la pause sur l'assiette de la table de la cuisine dressée. Elle a laissé son repas dans le four, elle sourit un peu, mélancoliquement. Son dernier repas, son dernier cadeau, son dernier moment offert. Sans elle. Un dîner sans tête-à-tête. Ça n'y changera pas grand-chose.

Il n'y a plus de tête-à-tête depuis longtemps. Depuis jamais. " Elle " était là déjà depuis avant même qu'elle soit entrée dans sa vie.

Cette passion qui a tout pris, tout occupé avant qu'elle fasse son arrivée dans l'univers de Tsubasa Ozora.

Sanae, anciennement Nakazawa, sourit doucement.

Elle n'a jamais fait le poids.

_  
Les mains pleines d'amour j'offrirai au bonheur_

Elle sait que c'est son départ, son dernier cadeau. Peut-être un peu cruel mais il l'oubliera vite, l'Autre prendra sa place, le peu de place qu'elle avait encore en lui. Un grain de poussière comparé à l'espace que sa passion possédait. Possèdera toujours.

_  
Et les jour et les nuits_

Elle regarde à la fenêtre le ciel éclatant qui vibre de la chaleur de l'été. Elle se retourne et prend sa valise. Il est temps.

Le billet se glisse presque tout seul dans sa poche, avec facilité. Elle sort et ferme la porte.

_  
Et la vie_

Elle se sent presque libéré. Son souffle se fait plus profond. Elle ne se retourne pas. Elle avance jusqu'en bas, devant le rez-de-chaussé, de pas en pas, elle quitte le passé. Elle avance vers sa liberté.

_  
De mon cœur_

Elle entre dans le taxi qui l'attends et donne l'adresse de l'aéroport. Elle s'asseoit au fond du fauteuil en cuir. Elle sert la main à son coeur. Elle n'a pas mal. Elle veut y croire. Elle a fait son choix.

Sa voix ne tremble pas quand elle indique sa destination.

Elle ne sent pas les larmes qui inondent son visage, elle ne voit rien. Pas même le regard du chauffeur dans le rétroviseur, qui la regarde avec compassion.

Il ne dira rien. Parfois, on ne peut pas aider les peines de coeur._  
_  
_Et pourtant, pourtant, je n'aime que toi  
Et pourtant, pourtant, je n'aime que toi  
Et pourtant, pourtant, je n'aime que toi  
Et pourtant_

La radio dans le taxi bourdonne doucement. La chanson qu'elle a entendu tout à l'heure est à nouveau rediffusée. Le présentateur de la radio nostalgie la dédie à un ami français. Elle soupire. Les mots qu'elle entend, elle les sait mais ne les comprend pas.

Le chauffeur chantonne en choeur. Elle le regarde un peu, curieuse. Ils arrivent à l'aéroport.

Elle n'ose pas demander à son conducteur ce que les paroles signifient.

Peut-être a-t-il compris son silence en la regardant dans son rétroviseur. Il reprend en espagnol les paroles qui s'évasent dans l'espace clos de la voiture._  
_  
_Il faudra bien que je retrouve ma raison  
Mon insouciance et mes élans de joie_

Elle reste là, figée. Le taxi s'est garé, le compteur continue mais elle ne bouge pas. Le chauffeur ne se tourne pas, il appuie sur le bouton du compteur et continue silencieusement son chant.

Elle ne sort pas de la voiture, elle boit ces paroles.

A travers sa vision noyée de larmes, elle contemple le vide. Elle fait juste le deuil.

_  
Que je parte à jamais pour échapper à toi  
Dans d'autres bras quand j'oublirai jusqu'à ton nom_

Elle pense encore à la chanson, dans l'avion qui s'éloigne de celui qu'elle aime. Elle pense encore à ces paroles qui se sont gravés à jamais en elle. Elle froisse un peu, inconsciemment, le papier sur lequel le chauffeur lui a traduit les paroles.

Il était de parents espagnol et français. Sa mère écouter tout le temps le chanteur de la mélodie triste. Il connait ces disques presque par coeur.

Il lui a sourit gentillement quand elle lui fait un signe d'au revoir avant d'entrer dans l'aéroport.

Elle ne se souviendra peut-être jamais de son visage, ou de son aspect, mais elle n'oubliera pas son sourire et sa voix.

Elle soupire et ferme les yeux, sa main tenant précieusement le bout de papier griffoné.

_  
Quand je pourrai repenser l'avenir  
Tu deviendras pour moi qu'un lointain souvenir_

Sa valise à la main , elle sort du terminal d'arrivée où on l'attend.

Elle regarde devant elle, elle sourit presque. Ce n'est encore qu'un fantôme, une ombre de joie, mais il est là.

Elle agite la main en direction de son ami. Il lui répond plus lentement, comprenant la solennité du moment. Elle s'avance vers lui. Il prend son bagage, et puis passe ces bras autour d'elle. Elle se sert contre lui. Elle se sent presque à nouveau à la maison.

Il s'éloigne un peu et puis ne peut s'empêcher de poser la question.

- Tout va bien Anego2 ?

_  
Quand mon mal et ma peur_

Elle hoche la tête doucement. Le deuil prendra son temps mais il est déjà bien entamé. Elle sert sa main doucement. Elle n'a pas vraiment envie de mots pour exprimer sa peine et en même temps sa joie.

_  
Et mes pleurs_

Elle pleurera encore, elle l'a compris. Il faudra du temps. Mais elle en a. Et quand il aura apaiser ces blessures, qu'elle recommencera sa vie, elle sait qu'elle aimera à nouveau, même si rien n'efface le premier amour.

_  
Vont finir_

Elle penche sa tête contre l'homme qui la mène vers la sortie. Il ouvre la portière de la voiture et va ranger la valise dans le coffre. Elle regarde les couleurs de l'été qui sont aussi là. Le ciel est moins bleu et éclatant que celui de l'Espagne, mais le soleil brille ici aussi de toute ces forces, comme pour l'aider à avancer.

Elle se tourne vers son compagnon.

- Merci Genzo de prendre soin de moi.

Il la regarde longuement, prend sa joue dans sa main et pose un baiser sur son nez.

- Aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de moi Sanae, aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de moi._  
_  
_Et pourtant, pourtant, je n'aime que toi  
Et pourtant, pourtant, je n'aime que toi  
Pourtant, pourtant, je n'aime que toi  
Pourtant, pourtant, je n'aime que toi..._

**FIN**

Mot de fin de l'auteur

**Lied :** Bon, ben voilà.  
**Sanae :** COMMENT ÇA VOILÀ ? ! !  
**Lied :** Ecoute, ne te plains pas ! Ce n'est pas toi qui a cette idée de song-fic dans la tête depuis un mois et demi, qui te fait cogiter tous les soirs au lieu de dormir, que tu n'arrives ni à écrire, ni à sortir de ta caboche, que te donne qu'un envie c'est de te replanter devant le dvd d'Aznavour à l'Olympia, que tu as offert à ta mère il y a un an, pour te mettre cette chanson en boucle jusqu'à que tu arrives au point de saturation et qu'enfin, ENFIN, tu puisses ne plus être omnubilée par l'idée de l'employer... Ça te va là comme explication ?  
**Sanae :** Et pourquoi t'as pas fait ça, histoire que je ne serve pas à... à... à ÇA ! ! ! **désigne la fic**  
**Lied :** parce que tu crois que j'allais laissé passer une chance d'écrire un fic où tu quittes Tsubaka ?  
**Sanae :** C'est une malade ! vv ;  
**Genzo :** Au fait, pourquoi moi ?  
**Sanae :** c'est vrai ça, je croyais que tu étais une pro-Kojiro et .. enfin... tu vois quoi ?  
**Lied :** Je suis pour Kojiro et toi, toujours, mais je trouve aussi que Genzo et toi ça peut être un bon pairing. Et je sais pas pourquoi, mais l'idée m'est remontée à la surface, ça m'a rappelée quand je regardais la série petite, que Tsubaka m'énervait et que je me disais que tu serais trois fois mieux avec Kojiro, Genzo ou même Karl Schneider...  
**Karl :** Ôô Was ?  
**Kojiro :** c'est une obsession ! ! ! èé  
**Genzo :** Hein ? ! ! ôO  
**Sanae :** ... ... ...  
**Lied :** Sanae ?  
**Sanae :** Je te hais... Ne me parles plus jamais ! ! !  
**Lied à personne en particulier :** Vous inquiétez pas, ça lui passera. ;  
**Genzo, Karl et Kojiro regarde d'un air affligé Lied et finissent par soupirer en choeur**

**1** Koibito : normalement signifiant " mon amour ", " mon chéri "  
**2** Anego : en gros " chef ", c'est comme ça que l'appelait les garçons dans l'équipe de foot quand elle les manageait. 


End file.
